1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network service system in which a host computer provides services to an information processing terminal (e.g., a computer, personal computer, game machine) via a network line (e.g., a telephone line, CATV (cable TV) line) as well as a communication unit for game machine and a game machine which allow to play a game Utilizing the network service system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional network service system is composed of, for example, a host computer which provides services, a VAN (Value Added Network) network for connecting the host computer and an information processing terminal connected to the VAN network via a public line or the like. Incidentally, a second host computer (hereinafter referred to also as a "gateway-connected host computer") connected to the host computer through a gateway by a dedicated line may be provided.
Now, two typical methods for utilizing the network service system will be explained.
The first utilization is to exchange data between the information processing terminal and the host computer to receive a necessary service. For example, the host computer transmits data of goods to the information processing terminal to let a customer order a desirable item through on-line.
The second utilization is to provide a service to the information processing terminal from the gateway-connected host computer via the host computer when the gateway-connected host computer can provide the service which the host computer does not have. For example, it allows to access to EasyNet which is an on-line database of Telebase Systems in the U.S. after connecting NIFTY-Serve, a personal computer communication service.
With regard to the above-mentioned first utilization of the network service, it is apprehended that the service is not provided from an economical reason depending on the type of service provided. It is because an amount of information to be communicated becomes enormous in services related to on-line shopping and game accompanying motions for example since image information has to be transferred.
Further, with regard to the above-mentioned second utilization of the network service, it is apprehended that the burden of the host computer becomes great, that a communication line having a large capacity becomes necessary or that a communication cost increases.
Accordingly, it is a first object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problems by providing a network service system which can provide services economically through the network.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a network service system which allows to reduce an operation burden of a main host computer.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a communication unit for game machine which allows to play a game utilizing the network service system of the first and second objects.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide a game machine which allows to play a game utilizing the network service system of the first and second objects.